Z fighters fate
by Chibi-Goten
Summary: This is my first fic ever so please just give the cold hard facts, if u guys like it, i might keep going with it, but i really dont like it so i probably wont.


Z Fighters Fate  
  
Come on, Goten! Hurry up! Trunks thought mentally, his best friend would be late for dinner if he didn't show up soon. He did not want to be late this time, Vegeta was already in a bad mood, the television had made him mad... again... so Vegeta blew it up. "That's the third TV this month, Vegeta! You really have to stop this, dear," Bulma called from the kitchen. Ignoring her, Vegeta snapped at Trunks, "Where is this `friend' of yours? Why is always late? Answer me!" Trunks thought fast, "Um, he should be here any sec-" Trunks started but was interrupted by the discreet ringing of the doorbell Ding Dong Trunks jumped to his feet quickly and rushed to the door to greet his friend.  
  
Dinner was going as well as could be expected, Vegeta was still angry with Goten for holding up his dinner, Bulma was trying to be as cheerful as possible, and Trunks and Goten Telling silly made-up stories non-stop. Just as they were about to finish up, the doorbell rang again, "Now who could that be?" Bulma said to no one in particular. "Were we expecting anyone dear?" she paused for Vegeta to say something, "Vegeta, are you okay?" Vegeta had gone pale and sweaty.  
  
"Oh no," he said quietly, "I haven't seen him for years, I was hoping I wouldn't see him again..." he trailed off.  
  
"Daddy, who is it? Is he dangerous? Why is he here?" Trunks was worried seeing his father like this.  
  
Vegeta quickly rose, he didn't quite know what to do, answer the door or... run. He thought for a moment, and decided against running, he was not a coward.  
  
"Trunks, Bulma...Goten stay here, He's an extremely powerful sorcerer who tried to take over my planet when I was young, his name is Turia, stay away from him! I mean it, no matter what happens do not come to the door, Promise me!" Vegeta warned, his eyes flashing, "We promise," Goten and Trunks said reluctantly, Bulma, however, could not promise such a thing, Vegeta glared at her, as the ringing of the doorbell became more and more persistent, he stalked off towards the front door, cautiously opening it.  
  
From the kitchen they could hear only mumbles of Vegeta, then a loud piecing ringing noise, then a POP, worried Bulma ran to the door and saw a short of man with a long, thin, gray beard, and a crooked grin. In his hands, Bulma noticed he held a very life-like puppet-the kind with strings- of... Vegeta! Bulma started to scream when she realised what had happened, the sorcerer put both his hands in front of himself causing the loud buzzing noise, then a beautiful array of colors shot out of his hands and hit Bulma, turning her into a sock puppet with a loud POP!  
  
Trunks and Goten did not understand what had happened, worried for their own safety, they both flew quickly up the stairs to hide. Turia, the sorcerer had sniffed around the house for a while before leaving, Trunks and Goten watched him leave on a small Orange cloud he called `Syfuge' flying off with the puppet versions of Bulma and Vegeta, Goten also noticed he held his Mother, Father, Brother Gohan, and Piccolo.  
  
"What does he want with them??????" Goten cried angrily. "I don't know... maybe we should head over to Master Roshi's house, to see if he knows anything..." Trunks trailed off. So they set off, flying at an incredible speed, as they neared Master Roshi's place they began to sense Turia's energy, realising where he must be, they stopped, not knowing what to do or stay, they decided, that since Vegeta was scared of the sorcerer, it was best just to stay where they were, and wait it out.  
  
Finally, after what had seemed like ages, they felt Turia's energy leave the area. As quickly as possible, they flew over to Master Roshis' place, entered checking around for any sign of life anywhere, they found that Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Piccolo had been over for dinner as it was marked on the calendar in the kitchen, suddenly, a sharp pang of fading energy came over both Trunks and Goten, "It's coming from upstairs!" exclaimed Goten, as they hurried up there, almost immediately, they saw Yamcha lying on the floor, moaning. Neither Goten nor Trunks had particularly like Yamcha terribly much, but... it didn't really matter now, they hurried over to him.  
  
"He did it," Yamcha tried to say, "Him... my master... how could he? My own... master..." he trailed off.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Trunks yelped, "You were working for that evil guy! How could you!" Goten convinced Yamcha to tell him what had happened, and why they were all at dinner, "So... Master Roshi thinks another saiyan escaped before the planet exploded... who... how... why wasn't my father told?!" Trunks shrieked,  
  
"I don't... know..." Yamchas' breaths were becoming shorter by the minute, he then went on to explain the young "Saiyan" if he really was a saiyan was stronger than Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan put together! He told the young boys that his name was Sharo.  
  
"My master said he wanted to create an evil monster, like Freiza and Cell, with the puppet forms of your friends and family," he was now coughing up blood, his death would come in mere seconds... "Save everyone for me... tell them I'm sorry." And with that, he was gone, forever, he was one person they would not wish back.  
  
Goten was the one who broke the silence, "Where do you suppose we can find Sharo, Trunks?" he was not going to just wait for Sharo to find them.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go up to Kami's place and ask him... if he hasn't already been taken, of course." And so they off they flew, again.  
  
Once reaching Kami's place they found Kami, alive and well, worrying over the trouble that had befallen the earth. 


End file.
